Imagine That
by Mango Twist
Summary: My life wasn't that bad, I suppose, but definitely not the greatest. It's not like I wished to be in a video game, traveling around with some red-haired punk and an overly optimistic Pokemon freak. Oh, wait, yes I did! Self-insert, please R&R!


Hey, the name's Brittany, Mango Twist, etc. and this is my first story up on this site. And yes, it's a self-insert. I may not be the best writer out there, but I hope you enjoy. R&R please! Criticism accepted and trolls to be laughed at.

Oh, and I do not own Pokemon. And if I did, Ash would be dead already and the manga would be adapted into a high quality anime. God, that would be awesome!

* * *

Well, at least it was a nice day.

Mi nombre es Brittany, or in English, my name is Brittany, and I am 14-years-old. Sounds interesting so far, doesn't it? Anyway, my current occupation as of now is the one of a high school student, a freshmen to be exact. Whoop-de-do.

Not to say that being a high school student is bad, but I guess I just miss the days of my childhood. God, now I'm just starting to sound like an old person, indulging you with all this pointless crap. I'm talking about the days where everything seemed new, and exciting. Even the stuff you roll your eyes about now would make you jump up and down and piss out of pure joy a few years back. Of course we were all self-centered brats back then (well, at least I was) but at least everybody knew how to have fun, and it was A LOT easier to make friends. Seriously, back in elementary school you could go up and ask somebody, "HI MY NAME IS SO-AND-SO AND YOU'RE NEAT SO CAN WE BE FWENDS?!" but if I asked someone something like that I'd probably be called either a hooker or a lesbian, which I AM MOST CERTAINLY NOT. I am certain not all people think that way, but I'm pretty sure some do. Ugh, must refuse to become pessimistic...

Speaking of pessimism, someone I definitely should be mentioning is my Dad. No, my Dad is not some moody, teenaged emo, but in fact just complains a lot. Let it be work, people, our pets, etc. Pretty much everything you could think of what a middle-aged old man could complain about, and more. He's had a hard life, I'll give him that, but that does not mean he should unleash all his frustrations and fury upon us (me, my sister, mostly my Mom and everybody else in the world). He just hates...everything!

Anyway, to the present, more optimistic phase of life. I am now currently sitting on my school bus and heading home from school (no shit, Brittany, like that doesn't happen almost every single day of your teenaged life). The window in front of me was down and I was starting to enjoy a pleasant breeze. I started wondering whether I should bring my DSi out to play or not, but in the end decided not to, mostly because of some retarded, 11-year-old boys sitting near me whom would probably call me a nerd for playing Pokemon or whatever. Not that I'd normally care, but I was sitting next to this guy that I had been secretly liking for the past couple months. d'AWWL. I have no idea why I like him though, since he never says anything and doesn't talk or hang out with anybody at school. Mysterious, anti-social loner boy? HELL YES...It's like I have this strange urge to throw something at him and see how he reacts, but alas, he is two years older than me and I would never have the guts to. Stupid shyness...but people never notice I have it, the shyness. THE SHYNESS. Oh dear lord, it sounds like something I should be hearing in Health class! THE SHYNESS, HE TOUCHED ME IN THE SHYNESS, THEY HAVE TO REMOVE A PENCIL SHARPENER FROM MY SHYNESS, SHE KICKED ME IN THE SHYNESSES AND IT HURT...A HELL OF A LOT. Okay, I'll shut up now...

You see, this is why I can't talk to people I don't know really well, thus making it already very difficult to make friends, especially now that I'm in High School. A girl who's usually quiet and stoic but secretly is a demented, loud, funny and perverted type of person? What a moldy fruit loop in the box of chummy cheerios.

Well, anyhow, I just heard an old lady bawling hysterically about how she lost her virginity to a telephone pole, so I guess the bus just hit my stop. HARSHLY. (Seriously, people, it's sarcasm, you has to learn to appreciate it instead of F-bombing it in my language.) I jumped off Mr. Twinkie accompanied by Mrs. Rotating Wheels and set off down the stone road to my house, which is at the very end, the **DEAD** end. For the start of April and the last couple days of March, it has been surprisingly warm for where I live. I guess I should've expected it though, with Spring Break and all happening. Well, at least it was gonna be a nice Easter.

As I walked down the stone path with my sister (she sits with her so-called 'friend' on the bus) and admired the scenery, I once again noticed the other boy living on our street whom also got off the bus with us. He's the same age as my crush, and also doesn't talk very much, but at least he has friends and I know his name (Ian, or something...?) I tried to greet him once while he was checking his mailbox a couple days ago, but like every other student in the high school body, he was listening to his iPod way too loud. And with his back turned, he could neither hear nor see me. I then proceeded to shank him in the ass repeatedly while singing spontaneous verses of Yankee Doodle Dandy in an obnoxiously high-pitched voice.

...Just kidding.

But I did proceed to stare at him with an awkward/dejected expression as he made a turn and walked down his driveway...Ian, or whatever the hell his name was. BABY COME BACK...

Speaking of names and stuff, I now had this strange urge from playing WAY too much Pokemon to grab a sticky note, write 'I am ??? and i herd u liek mudkipz' on it and stick it to the-guy-I-like's back. Yes, I was one of the stupid, idiot kids who named my rival '???' when the original versions of Gold/Silver/Crystal came out. I really do hope I wasn't the only to make that mistake...which might happen again if I restart my game for the hell of it.

Anyway, me and my sister FINALLY (I know it's a four minute walk but...) reached our driveway. I checked the mailbox as my sister, Ashley, went up to unlock the door. Damn...still no Nintendo Power. Wait, didn't I get one yesterday?

I walked through the front door after my sister had opened it. Hope Dad wasn't ho- too late. I heard him down in the basement, ranting/yelling to either my Mom or grandma. Typical...

Hey, but wait, wasn't he supposed to be at his job or something? It is a Wednesday...I walked down the steps leading to our basement to quietly stand behind the door of it, listening closely...

Yep, he got fired.

Me and my mother, whom I am very close to, had made a bet about how long he would've kept his job this time. One month, was it now? I'd have to get the details of his mysterious firing from her later. For now, I think I'd better go and take refuge in my room.

I walked up the stairs and took a left, completely ignoring my sister who was already talking to her friends on the computer in the dining room corner. As I stepped into my wonderful room I threw my school bag on the floor and myself upon a purple and white mess which was promptly called my bed. I lay there for what was a few moments listening to my Dad's yells getting louder from downstairs. Hoping he wouldn't come upstairs and randomly start bitching and slamming doors, I took my DSi and iPod out of my hoodie's pockets and turned them both on.

Depending on what kind of lifestyle you have, you may or may not have any idea on how much I'd give to be somewhere, ANYWHERE else right now instead of this house...even school would be better. It's not like I was getting abused or anything, but still...the negativity here was constant. I wouldn't even mind being in the fricking game, for who knows how long.

On a whim, I shut my eyes very tight and wished. Wished that I could be somewhere else, somewhere happier. At least for a little while, and away from this place.

...Yes, it was a childish, and foolish wish that would never happen unless I started hauling ass and ran away from this house, which would also never happen because I'd have nowhere to go. It was the middle of the day so of course there'd be no shooting stars in the sky.

...But, when I had finally opened my eyes and found my DSi randomly vibrating in my hands, already knowing Nintendo wasn't a company for sexual pleasure, I knew I was in for some seriously, deep-

"Oh, shit."

* * *

Okay, the first chapter was a bit on the boring/emo side but I swear it will be more interesting/funnier the next. It will have that red-haired jackass Silver we all know and love, Ethan the pokesexual (jk), majorly pissed-off starters, and a professor whose head has a striking appearance to a turnip. Thanks for reading, and tell me what you think!


End file.
